I Gotta Feeling You Make Me Crazier
by PurpleTwilight9720
Summary: Based on the songs "Crazier", "I Gotta Feeling", and mostly on "How We Do This". At a Condor Studios dance, Mr. Condor does a "lottery" dance partner pick for a slow dance. Before FFTF. I don't own SWAC! Please review! :D


**In response to ZoraChannyTwilight4ever's first Sonny With a Chance contest, I have been given the song "How We Do This" by Sterling Knight. So, I am supposed to write a story based on this song…BUT I AM GOING ON STRIKE! Now, I am writing about "Hanging" by Sterling Knight...HA! I made you think I was up to no good, didn't I? Actually, I am still writing about "How We Do This". I just wanted to push your buttons…by the way, where are you buttons. I think I missed them XP! Okay, so here we go…oh and I got great feedback on "The Chabs Close the Deal", my first ever one-shot, I am doing this story as a one-shot, dedicated to ****LilRockerStar**** and ****rachelg1630****, both telling me to continue my writing one-shots. ****There are a couple contests in this chapter so review or PM me your answer****.**

**First:**

**Fill in the blanks in the following quote. Also, tell me who said it and from what episode…MUST BE THE ACTUAL NAME OF THE EPISODE! :D 3 Anyways, first person to get it will get a one-shot dedicated to them! Second and third people to get it, I'll read and review a Sonny With a Chance story of yours (2****nd**** place: your choice, 3****rd**** place: MY choice :D). Reviewing is an honor when it comes to me because I rarely review peoples stories.**

"_**Look, I have nothing against _, but if I let you have a _, I have to give in to everybody. Nico gets his carnival, Grady gets his _. We'd all be living in _. Is that what you want? Do you want to be living in _?"**_

**Remember, I need all of the blanks, the name of the episode and who said it. :D**

**Second: Tell me the hidden band within the story…same prizes as in the contest above. (Recap: 1****st****, one-shot dedicated to you, 2****nd****, your choice of SWAC story of yours (I will review and read it) 3****rd****, same as second by my choice.) It is one of my favorite bands of all time.**

**On with the story!**

(**S**onny POV)

I turned on my Ipod, wanting to know a little 'fortune'. The song, "I Gotta Feeling" by The Black Eyed Peas came on. _I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night._ That's what would be my fortune. Tawni walked in with two dress bags from Nordstroms.

"Tawni, have you been shopping all day," I asked.

"Of course! But this time, I bought a little something for you," she said.

"You didn't," I said, cussing under my breath.

"But I did," she said, starting to unzip one of the bags.

***Flashback***

"What are you wearing to the studio dance," Tawni asked.

"I don't have anything to wear so I'm not going," I told her.

"Come on, Sonny. That's the stupidest excuse ever!"

"But it's the truth."

***End Flashback***

I had told her that I had nothing to we**a**r when the truth was, I didn't want to go. Now I had a dress…great.

Tawni pulled out an aqua blue dress that would go down to right above the knee. There was beading that synched right below chest area. Then there was that same beading for the straps. It was flowy and beautiful.

"Tawni, it's beautiful but I can't accept it," I said.

"I know… this one is mine! This one is yours," she said, unzipping the second bag, revealing an awfully familiar color.

Tawni pulled out a dress so blue it could only make me think of one thing; Chad's eyes. Focusing on the dress, it was the same shade as Chad's eyes and had thicker beading synching below the chest and the same beading rounding from the back into a halter hold around the neck. As with the other one, it also went down to right above the knee.

"Tawni, again, beautiful. But I don't _want _to go to the dance," I said fi**n**ally coming clean.

"Come on, Sonny! It's Friday night. Everyone is going to be at the dance. Do you want to become the studio loser," Tawni asked.

"I'll just fake being sick," I said.

"Oh, great alternative. Instead of loser, you'll become the studio liar," Tawni said.

"Your right," I said.

"Yes I am…a**n**d PRETTY!"

"Give me the dress," I said. Tawni handed it to me and I went into my changing room. I didn't want to be a slow poke so I did a quick change and walked out.

"Are you okay with the…why hello," Nico said, switching from asking Tawni a question to flirting with me.

Tawni slapped him on the arm.

"Can I escort you to the **d**ance tonight," Nico asked.

"Nico, it's me, Sonny," I said.

"Still," he said.

I smiled and shook my head. He left and then I continued my conversation with Tawni.

"Anyways, I don't care how much boys, or Nico, are going to drool over me. I really don't want to go," I said.

"You just said I was right!"

"Tawni," I whined.

"You have three options. Option one: Don't go because you don't want to and become the studio loser…even more of a loser than Chad's loser 'friend' Bart. Option two: Lie and pretend to be sick to get out of it and become the studio _liar_…I can see the headlines now; _Good Girl From Wisconsin Goes Sour_. Option three: Go to the dance in this dress that yours truly picked out for you. Look great in that dress and be an attention hog…other than to myself, of course," Tawni said.

"Who's doing my make-up; you or me," I sighed, giving in. Tawni squealed with excitement and then pulled out all of her make-up brushes, eyes shadows, lip glosses and sticks, blushes, eye liners, and perfumes. When she finished my make-up, she professiona**l**ly straightened my hair and then curled my hair, creating loose barrels.

When Tawni finished me, she ran into her dressing room with her dress and in fifteen seconds, was out and wearing the aqua dress. She was wearing a pair a silver stilettos and was carrying another pair.

"Here, Sonny. Put these on," Tawni instructed. I did as she said. Tawni reapplied her Coco Moco Coco and the pulled me to a mirror.

"Wow," I said.

"I know. D**o**esn't this dress look _amazing_ on me?"

"I meant me! You did a great job," I said. Tawni rolled her eyes.

"Anyways…are you ready to go," Tawni asked.

"Let's just get this night over with," I sighed.

"That's the spirit!"

We walked into the room that the dance was going to be held in and Mr. Condor walked onto the stage.

"Now, since I know many of you don't know or don't like people here, I am going to have you all draw a name from a hat and you will share a slow dance with them. Obviously the boys will pick a girl and vice versa. Do not open the paper until directed," Mr. Condor announced and we all went up to his assis**t**ants holding hats with names in them.

"Now, that you all have a paper, I want the boys to come up her and announce who you will be dancing with. Girls, you are going to wait until this dance is over and then read your names off," Mr. Condor instructed.

There had to be one hundred or so boys there. Each boy walked up and announced. After seventy-something boys, Chad Dylan Cooper arrived at the microphone, looking slightly shy.

"Um…Sonny…Sonny Munroe?"

My jaw dropped and my legs started to involuntarily walk up to him on the stage. Chad smiled shyly and helped me off the stage. Once everyone had met up with their designated partners, Mr. Condor had the DJ put on a slow dance song. Kelly Clarkson's "A Moment Like This" came on. Everyone was dancing around us but I barely noticed them. The only thing I could focus on was Chad. **H**e and I were barely moving.

"I thought you would have better dance moves," I said to him.

"I do…do you," he asked.

"Well, I don't know…how about you start us off," I said and he started off.

He was a really great dancer. He took perfect steps and knew several routines so well that he had mashed them together. When the song ended, Mr. Condor stepped up to the microphone.

"Okay everyone, take a ten minute break. When we get back, we'll have the girls announce their partners," he said and dismissed us.

"Come with me," Chad said and pulled me outside, to a bench under the starlit sky.

"Wow. It's such a beautiful night. Thousands of visible stars and a big full moon…this is the perfect night," I breathed.

"I agree," Chad said from behind me.

I smiled at him.

"You look really beautiful, Sonny. Of course, you look really beautiful every day but today, you look especially beautiful," Chad said.

"Thanks, Chad…you look especially handsome," I told him.

"I'm going to take a chance here…okay?"

"Sure."

"I really like you," he said.

"Then why haven't you done anything?"  
"Because…I'm so used to being on my own that I've shut my heart down. Not like I stopped it, I'm dead, but I try not to feel anything for anyone. But with you…it's really hard not to feel something. If I don't date someone, there is no chance of getting hurt. That's why I keep my feelings inside…so I don't go out with people I want to go out with and get hurt in the end," Chad explained. His blue eyes were especially clear tonight and I could tell he was entrusting me with something serious to him.

"If you're never going to get hurt again, are you ever going to feel anything," I asked.

"I guess so…I mean, I've been trying not to get hurt for a while by only dating for publicity. I like what you're saying," he said, his breathing suddenly cutting off.

"Chad? Chad, are you alright," I asked, suddenly worried.

"Fine…I like the way you spin my world around. Before you, I didn't think that anyone would come for me so I just walked around with no faith in mys**e**lf. You arrived and you brought me back to life. I guess my heart is good for one more kick," he sighed.

"Are you asking…," I started.

"I guess so," he breathed.

"I like you too…but what will our casts say?"

"It doesn't matter. You and I, that's what will matter," Chad explained.

I smiled and said, "Then yes."

"Just don't get too close to your next dance partner," he said and then he intertwined his fingers with mine.

When we got back, Mr. Condor called all of the girls onto the stage.

I was the forty-forth to read my name.

_Oh my god! How on Earth did I get him?_

I walked forward to the microphone, looking down and then read the name out loud.

"Um…Chad…Chad Dylan Cooper," I imitated him.

Chad's jaw d**r**opped and his eyes widened. He slowly walked to the stage and then took my hand and led me down again. When everyone had a partner again, the DJ turned on a track. This time, it was "Crazier" by Taylor Swift.

During every chorus, Chad would actually "lift my feet off the ground" and "spin me around", just like the song says.

"I am about to take a huge risk with our newly found relationship," Chad suddenly said.

"Whatever it is, I'll go into it with an open mind," I assured him.

He stared into my eyes and immediately, I got lost in his. Then he bent down and placed his soft lips lightly on mine. To my surprise, I kissed back. Because I kissed back, he intensified the kiss. When he pulled back, I bit my lip.

"Did that ruin it," he asked quietly.

"Um…," I started.

"It did! I'm sorry," he said and ran out. The g**o**od news was, the song had just ended so it wasn't like he just ditched me because I was a horrible dancer. I ran out, trying not to trip over my feet in the stilettos.

He wasn't sitting outside waiting. It was like he disappeared. A guard saw me and said, "He's in his dressing room."

I thanked the guard and rushed to his dressing room. When I arrived there, I knocked on his door.

"Whoever it is, go away," Chad said through the door.

"Chad, it's m**e**. Can I come in," I asked softly.

The door opened slightly and I walked in and sat next to Chad, who was already on the couch.

"What do you want," he asked.

"Chad, you didn't let me finish my sentence. You just assumed that I was going to hurt you again. How are we going to do this whole thing if you never let me finish and you always assume the worst?"

"I'm sorry…I told you that I don't want to get hurt," he apologized.

"I was going to say wow. I was going to tell you that that probably helped our blooming relationship. My question is, can I trust that anytime I hesitate or say something not exactly like, are you going to run off and think it's over," I asked.

"For you…no," he promised.

"Then we can make this work," I said leaning into him and hugging him.

He lifted my chin and planted a light kiss on my lips and then stared lovingly into my eyes.

"So you think this'll last," Chad asked.

"I'd say so," I said, hugging him. I smiled and looked into his deep blue eyes and sighed happily.

He was **s**taring into my eyes and we smiled at each other. I could feel this relationship building already. We would be together forever. I could see my fortune had come true.

**Hey! How'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? Hopefully not that last one. Remember, to enter the two contests at the top! Love you all. Please enter my Sonny With a Chad Competition, details in the story, found on my profile. All read my story Sonny With a Chance of Orlando. I'll be updating ASAP! :D BTW, what I based Sonny and Tawni's dresses off of are on my profile!**


End file.
